loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacia Coldflow
'Glacia '''is 54 years old half-dragon. She's the mother of North Coldflow. She has a love for books and loves learning about pretty much everything, but mostly history. Glacia is made in the world of Dungeon and dragons. Apperance She has a a grey hood on covering the back of her head. With a black banda covering her mouth. Only able to see her silver colored eyes and her pale skin. It's a grey cape coming out from her hood long but not long enough to scrape the ground. Her height is 6.6ft or 2 meters and she weight 160 ibs or 72 kg. She has a mesomoprth body build and a pear body type. She has a half leather plate covering her front part of her chest and stomach. She has a light green medium sleved shirt under the leather plate. She has leather rapped around her hand and some of her arm like archers usally have. She has dark green pants with many pockets in them. With some brown boots reaching to her ancles. She has leather pieaces used like bandages in the space between the leather rapped around her hand and the end of her medium sleved shirt. She has two dragon wings on her back with the cape covering them. Personality She's pretty quiet and the kind to do everthing herself, atleast she tries to. She has control of her emotions most of the time, looking emotionless all of time but at rare surcumstances it doesn't happen. To her child North she's loving and kind like most mothers are. Her emotionless like face disapears when she with her, brigthing up her day even if she's just around her. She wants to make North's life better then her was like most mothers want. History Born long into the mountains, in a cave a elf and a dragon loved eachother very dearly. They made a child, naming her North. That's where North's adventure started. But sadly at a young age her home was attacked by fire giants, destroying everything in it's path. Her dad that was a dragon defended agianst them as good as he could, but unfortinally her dad was a ice dragon. It was hard for his to defend himself from the burning flames. Meanwhile her mother that was a elf protected her trying to lead her out of the mountain while her dad was holding the fire giants back. The last thing she did to Glacia was giving her the bow she loved. Run glacias mother said in fear. Glacia runned in deap into the forest, glancing back at her mother seeing that she had already disapeared out of sight. She runned and runned deaper into the forsest, meeting a wolf pack. She was excausted from all the running falling on the ground. The alpha female and male took care of her. She stayed with the wolves for about 4 years until the fire giants found her destroying the den and killing some of the wolves. Agian she runned away not looking back. All her life she have runned away from the fire giants. Until one day she meet some adventurers, she thought they where nice and very friendly toward her. She joined the party going on many adventures with them. Fighting evil and becoming a big hero. When she became 33 she wanted to have a daughter with her husband. She stopped being a hero making a family with North's father. She had never been so happy and proud before in her life. Seeing her daughter grow up. Combat She uses her bow from her mother to fight. She's very talented in sneaking and stealing for some odd reason. Even that she almost never steals (She only steals to do good like robin hood or other good reasons). She is fast able to move around quickly dodge most attacks. About the creator (Unga) Unga is a big anime fan and she likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrion_Featherfall ''Adrion Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Featherfall Blake Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hala_Clawstalker Hala Clawstalker] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Coldflow North Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] * The Demi-dimention Idale Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fantasy